When In Lumiose
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Sometimes when you're chasing love, it could be chasing you. When Leaf helps famous celebrity Gary Oak, she leaves him nothing but a napkin of her excess lipstick. And he intends on finding her. Leafgreenshipping!


**When In Lumiose**

"Gary, Gary! Please tell us more about your movie!"

"Mr. Oak, is it true that you are planning on working together with Ms. Diantha once again?"

Cameras continued to flash and questions resumed to come in waves as the young celebrity attempted to get to his video studio to film a short advertisement. He didn't know how the paparazzi had found him but he had to get away quickly as he was already feeling unwell and tired since it was quite late at night already.

His bodyguards were keeping them under control, luckily, and he was able to make it through unscathed until he arrived at the entrance, where he was met with a throng of fans with similar questions and the same flashing cameras, blinding him momentarily before his bodyguards came to control them.

As they did that, it left Gary open for the paparazzi, who took advantage of the opening and immediately rushed over to the spiky-headed male. However, he caught on to their plan and ran towards them, pushing through them in the process in order to get away. He knew that if he were to run through an avenue, they'd catch him for sure so he decided to run half a mile down South Plaza, running in a zig-zag fashion before spotting a narrow alleyway leading to Bleu Plaza.

Because he noticed that the paparazzi was still far from him, he ran in and hid behind a trash can, just in case any of them had seen him. When he heard all their footsteps disappear, never entering the alleyway once, he stood up and continued to run once again, in the opposite direction, before they had the chance find him again, this time entering an avenue they wouldn't think of looking, Vernal Avenue, as it was the one he passed by when he ran.

As he continued his run, his headache got worst than when he was at the studio and started to lose sight of his way. Nevertheless, he continued running.

* * *

Though it was late at night, a brunette woman was still out, looking in the various shops she had walked by. She was on vacation and since she had to go back in a few days, she wanted to cover most of the lovely city before it was up, even if it meant exploring at night.

"Vernal Avenue is where the boutique is at…" she muttered to herself as she walked down the avenue, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shop.

Even though it was late, the street was well lit with the many streetlamps and surprisingly, most shops were still open, much to Leaf's favor.

When she found the boutique, she stood outside, looking in at first to examine the clothes and when she was about to enter the shop, her attention was diverted.

A man, who seemed to be running from something, bumped into another man, who continued walking while the man who was running fell down, only to get up again and ready to run across the street, which was heavy in traffic at that moment.

Leaf, who noticed that he was going to die if he crossed the street of incoming cars, quickly ran to his side and held him back with a strong grip on his shoulder before pulling his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

"Sir, are you ok?" she asked.

Because he was too weak to respond back, he merely nodded.

Leaf bit her bottom lip before saying, "There's a café not too far from here. Why don't we go and you can rest up?"

When she only received a nod in return once again, she helped lead him over to the quaint place and settled him down on an open seat outside of the café before sitting across from him. Once she sat down, Leaf called over the waitress.

"_Une assiette de spaghetti aux boulettes de viande marinara pour lui et deux tasses d'eau, s'il vous_ plait,*****"she ordered fluently as Gary watched her through his half-opened eyes.

The waitress nodded and headed back inside to get the orders, which were brought out a lot faster than Leaf had expected since the place was empty. Because his hair was disheveled and his clothes were out of placement, the waitress didn't quite recognize him, much to his favor.

As Gary was slowly eating his meal, Leaf decided to talk to him, making it less awkward between the two.

"You must have been really hungry," she stated. "Hunger tends to make people dizzy," she continued.

The brunette figured that since he responded to her earlier when she spoke English to him, he understood her, so she continued to speak it to him, even though she had a feeling he wouldn't remember a thing she said.

"Well, I'm Leaf Green and I am a tourist here. It's such a beautiful city," she praised. "I have never been to such a large city as this one."

And so, for the next half hour, Leaf continued to talk to him, with him watching her and picking at his food. Whenever he stared at her too long, his vision would start to blur so he didn't get the chance to get a good look at her.

Leaf didn't mind the blank stare he was giving her though. She knew he was tired and that he wasn't feeling well so she allowed him to do what he was doing.

"Do you want some water?" she inquired as she offered his glass to him, helping him hold it in the process since he looked shaky upon holding it.

As he continued to eat his plate of spaghetti, Leaf rested her head on her hand and smiled as she watched him. He was handsome, she thought to herself. And if he was more aware of what was happening, she would've been able to take the initiative to get to know him.

When Leaf was done with her glass of water, she wiped her mouth before applying her lipstick on since her earlier coat was starting to fade. Once she applied it, she blotted the excess on the napkin and placed it back down. When she saw that he was almost done with his food, she asked for the check and paid for the dinner before saying goodbye to him, thinking that he was now fine to care for himself.

When Leaf left, Gary was too tired to notice until he was finished with his meal. Though he was still dizzy, he was now awake enough to call his bodyguards and pick him up. Then, he noticed that the brunette was gone and settled his eyes on the napkin she had used earlier to blot her lipstick. He took a hold of it before finally closing his eyes and resting his head on the table.

* * *

The next day, Leaf took a tour in the Lumiose Museum, admiring the lovely pieces of art of the different regions. When she spotted a painting of the Johto region, she couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

Once she was done with the museum, she made her way down to South Plaza, in hopes of finding Café Soleil, a place she had heard good things about. As she made her way around the city by foot, she admired the many things that on around her such as the shops and tourist favorites.

As she walked past an electronic store and continued her way down south, the TV at the window of it was on a talk show and the person being interviewed was Gary Oak, who was holding the napkin in his hand of the lipstick and the headline reading: _Gary à la recherche de la mystérieuse femme avec rouge à lèvres_ rose.******

In his interview, he said that he would be looking for the woman in Hotel Richissime.

"_Montrez-moi que vous l'êtes avec une tache de rouge à lèvres et je vais le comparer à celui que j'ai._"*******

* * *

That afternoon, Gary arrived at the hotel with his bodyguards in tow as he talked on the phone with his grandfather.

"Yes, I know, Gramps," he sighed. "I'll be back soon, I swear… I know it's been ten years and I miss Pallet Town too… Ok, I'll call you back later, bye."

When he walked in, the manager immediately ushered him to the seat he will be sitting on for the day to find the girl. When he settled down, he brought out the napkin and smiled fondly at it. Although it wasn't much, it was the only thing he had of the girl he had taken a liking to after just an hour or so.

Before he could stare at it any longer, the hotel doors opened and girls started to pile in with a couple of paparazzi to get the next story up that Gary Oak has found a girlfriend.

Luckily, his bodyguards stood near him and when they saw the mob come in, they immediately ran over to control and get them in a single file line. Once that was done, each girl were to sit across from Gary, apply that one lipstick they believe to be the correct one, blot it on a tissue, and show it to him to compare it to the one in his hand.

Despite the many girls that were there, she still wasn't the one Gary was looking for and even though the line was never ending, he had a feeling she wasn't going to show up. So when the final girl was told that she wasn't the one, he quickly left the hotel without the paparazzi noticing, and sending a text to his bodyguards to know where he was headed.

* * *

Leaf sat at the counter in Café Soleil as she read over the map of the city, marking which place she had visited already and which one she still needed to go to. When she was finished with planning which place she still had to visit, she cleaned up her spot and applied her favorite limited edition pink lipstick before blotting the excess on her napkin. Once she was done, she paid and left a tip for the waiter.

"Excuse me," she asked the waiter before leaving. "Can you tell me where the Prism Tower is?"

She knew the man spoke English because when she came in to order, he spoke to her in her native language which was great for the brunette since that meant she didn't have to worry about messing up on her order.

"Sure, just walk over to Vernal Avenue and walk straight down. You won't miss it. If you're afraid you'll get lost, you can take the cab as well."

She thanked him before leaving the café for her last stop of the day. Once outside, Leaf took note on how late it had gotten and if she wanted a good picture of the tower, she'd had to get there soon. Seeing that she wasn't fit to run, she looked around for an open cab.

As the brunette walked down the street to look for a cab, Gary entered Café Soleil and ordered a cup of coffee before taking notice of the napkin on the counter. Realizing that it looked very similar to the one he had with him, he hastily took out the napkin and compared it to the one on the counter, figuring out that the person who sat there was the one he was looking for.

Without any moment to lose, he asked the waiter who brought back his drink, "Do you know where the woman who sat here is going?"

The man nodded before pointing out left and replying, "Ah, yes, she asked about the Prism Tower. I believe she's going to visit it."

Before he could say anything, Gary ran out of the café and searched around for the woman who saved him. When he thought he had spotted her, she was already getting into the cab and he knew that if he tried to chase after it, it wouldn't stop and he wouldn't catch it. So instead, he ran down the closer avenue, Estival Avenue, and ran as fast as he could to get to the tower in time to finally meet her properly.

_I won't miss my chance again._

* * *

Once the cab arrived to its destination, Leaf paid the driver and allowed him to keep the change as she stepped out.

She smiled upon the sight and as the sun began to set, she saw her chance to capture a good picture of the tower. Quickly, she took out her phone and opened the camera option before positioning it to capture the photo.

As she held it up to get the whole tower, she frowned upon seeing an approaching figure.

When he was just a mere few feet away from her, Leaf lowered her phone and looked up at the man, confused as to how he had found her.

He smiled down at her.

"It's you."

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea how to end it so I'll leave that to your imagination, LOL. I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH! Any French in this one-shot is all from Google Translate so I apologize if it's wrong :c**

*******One plate of spaghetti marinara with meatballs for him and two cups of water, please.**

********Gary in search of the mysterious woman with pink lipstick **

*********Show me that you're her with a blot of your lipstick and I'll compare it to the one I have.**

**YAYAY, so I just graduated yesterday and wow it just feels surreal! I'll really try to update before I head off to college so look forward to updates! **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS! I know I'm really rusty from my long break but I really hope you all liked it. **


End file.
